L's Dancing
by SodaPopPowers
Summary: Cant say much, Light makes L do something adorable. yaoi one shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note and/or characters

**This is my second try for LxLight fan fiction. Don't be mad, but do you remember the scene when Light was thinking and staring at L. If it was just them, I wish it would go something like this:**

I stared at L, transfixed. He had a sexy, skinny body and messy black hair that was everywhere. He was sitting, no crouching, and eating a little fruit cake, not paying attention to me. Or so I thought.

"Light is something wrong? You been staring at me for the last two minutes."

"Huh! Oh sorry"

"Let me guess... Your annoyed because I'm the only one eating cake."

"No, thats not it." **(Yeah THAT scene)**

L went back to eating his cake. WAIT! Cake! L would do anything for something sweet. ANYTHING!

"Actually, there is something you can do..."

L looked up startled, "What is it?"

I gave him a pervy smile, "Do you know how to dance?"

"...What type of dancing?" L asked

"...sexy dancing." L was surprised for a second, but then changed to confusion.

"I'm not accustomed to that kind of dancing, or that I would believe to be good at it."

"I'll give you a piece of cake..."

"...Strawberry?"

"Sure! I'll even teach you."

"...Alright, what do I do?"

I pulled him out of his chair and to the middle of the room. I grabbed his hips and swung them side to side.

"Keep doing that." He looked at me with confusion and his thumb to his lips, but kept swinging anyways.

"Hold on let me put on some music." I put on some kick-ass beat music for practice. "Keep swinging your hips." L did what he was told.

"I don't see the logical explanation in this experiment..." L said a little confused and somewhat annoyed.

I better tell him now. "First off, you're getting cake. Second, you are sexy as f &%." L slowed down his shaking a little, and looked at me with wide eyes. "Don't stop!"

I grabbed his waist and pushed it side to side again. "Now put your hands on your head... like this." I made his hands like bunny ears. "Now flop them up and down as you move your hips side to side." I did a demonstration. He copied. "Faster!" He shook and flopped faster. **(:3)**

I stuck a purple lollipop in his mouth, which he didn't complain about.

"Do it to the tempo." I stopped the music and changed it to _caramelldansen. "_Annnnnnnnnd... NOW!"

L started to do the bunny dance, and was pretty f &%ing adorable. The way his hips moved was fast and steady, and how his hands flopped was fun and cute. He had his eyes closed, and a small smirk on his face.

Around the middle of the song, I was drooling. I felt my self blush. L stopped dancing and stared at me.

"...Do you like what you see?"

"Eh?" I blushed more deeply

"Am I good at dancing?"

"Oh... Y-Yeah."

"Good," L smiled, and leaned closer to my face. "What was the point of this experiment? Are you challenging me?"

"Uh..."

"Because your Kira?" He leaned closer.

"Ah..." Our faces was an inch apart.

"Well?" I could not take it.

I crashed my lips on his. Using his surprised expression to stick my tongue in his mouth. I searched around, exploring every little corner. He tasted like sugar.

After a while I pulled away, and stared at his surprised expression. His eyes were wider than usual and his mouth was still open.

"...I-I'm s-so sorry...I-" I was freaking out.

"...Whats wrong, Light-kun?" Huh?

"W-What?"

He leaned down and kissed my lips softly and gently, with his already swollen lips. It wasn't as passionate, but my heart still raced. He slowly released.

"We should continue working on the Kira case."

"Y-Yeah." I said, "Will this change...anything?"

"...It could... but for the better" He gave me his rare smile. I smiled back.

I stared back at the computer screen full of criminal names that have been recently murdered.

"...How adorable am I to you?"

"what?"

**THE END**

**My first LxLight was kinda... not so good. So on my second attempt I tried to make it funnier. And so one day I was watching Death Note cosplay... and yeah. Hope you enjoy! If it seemed like I copied, I wasn't trying to. REVEIW PLEASE! **


End file.
